


Мою шею обнимает петля невинности

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1 историй о шарфе Шерлока</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мою шею обнимает петля невинности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Around my neck I slowly felt the noose of innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449451) by [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta). 



> В названии главы строчка из песни Long Black Scarf http://pleer.com/tracks/8691258H8sf  
> Автор вдохновлялась этим артом: http://pics.livejournal.com/unwritten25/pic/0001h6xt/s640x480

**1.**

Анджело вынужден был попросить Шерлока и Джона покинуть ресторан, потому что было почти два часа ночи, и он отчаянно хотел спать, желая оказаться дома под теплым одеялом в своей кровати — и был бы, если б двое его лучших клиентов перестали пить хотя бы час назад. Он радовался, видя Шерлока таким расслабленным после долгих лет мрачности. Он подумал о последних трех годах, когда Джон не был частью его жизни, и мурашки побежали по его спине. Но на самом деле, он действительно нуждается в том, чтобы оказаться сейчас в кровати.  
Он качает головой и почти по-отечески машет рукой двум уходящим от него мальчишкам.

Джон чувствует себя странно высоким и не может закрыть рот. Он смотрит в небо и смеется оттого, что алкоголь циркулирует в его крови, заставляя кружиться голову. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким счастливым, вероятно, это было еще в шестнадцать лет, когда жизнь казалась проще и не состояла из оружия, крови и смерти. Взгляд его скользит к Шерлоку, который засунул руки в карманы своего пальто. Его скулы слегка порозовели.

— Никогда не видел подобного румянца на твоем лице, — говорит он, касаясь указательным пальцем кончика его носа. - Ты, кажется, не умеешь пить.

Шерлок улыбается, поворачивая к нему голову. В глазах Джона плещется растопленная синева.

— Я мог бы сказать то же самое о тебе, Джон. Ты бы видел свою походку. Она довольно… занимательная.

Джон снова смеется, и шатаясь, почти падает на фонарь, чтобы _передохнуть_. Он обхватывает свою голову руками.

— О Боже. Я хуже, чем подросток. Дай мне секунду, — он трясет рукой в воздухе, пытаясь восстановить немного собственного достоинства. Шерлок усмехается, подходя к нему. Его руки все еще в карманах, он поднимает голову и смотрит на сияющие звезды, стыдливо прячущиеся в пасмурном небе.

— Кажется, тебе не очень хорошо.

— Закружилась голова, слишком много пива.

— Ты стареешь, Джон, — дразнит его Шерлок, хлопая по спине. — Чай подходит тебе лучше. Оставь пиво подросткам.

— Не смешно, — отвечает он, не переставая улыбаться. — Ладно. Я в порядке. Пойдем домой, мне действительно нужно принять душ.

— Я не желаю проходить через скучную необходимость поиска нового соседа, Джон. Душ может подождать.

Джон громко фыркает в ответ.

— Чертовски жарко, мне действительно нужно…

Он перестает говорить, когда чувствует, как ткань шарфа Шерлока нежно касается его шеи. Его изумленный взгляд перебегает с руки напарника на его застывшее лицо.

— Я сказал _жарко_ , Шерлок.

— Я знаю.

Мгновение, и руки Шерлока напрягаются, держа шарф на шее доктора. Ошеломленный Джон делает шаг вперед, что-то едва шепча, и его губы касаются кисти руки Шерлока, а потом оказываются на губах детектива. Он по-прежнему чувствует вкус вина на его языке, и мягкость рта. Он стонет и цепляется за него, запуская ладони в его волосы. Разум разрывается между желанием сохранить равновесие и ответить на поцелуй. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, глаза Шерлока сияют возбуждением, заставляя бежать мурашки по позвоночнику Джона.

— Ладно. Сейчас мне обязательно нужно попасть домой, — смеется он в губы Шерлока, держа его за бедра и еще раз целуя.

Шерлок прав. Душ может подождать.

**2.**

В Лондоне было уже три часа после полуночи, когда первые выстрелы прогрохотали в воздухе. Джон подпрыгнул на своей кровати и открыл глаза в поисках хоть какого-то света. Он не понимает, спит он или уже нет, и откуда появился этот ужасный шум. Когда он дотягивается до ночника, Шерлок уже на ногах, одетый в брюки, и это является ответом на его подозрения.

— Одевайся, — только и говорит он, надевая белую рубашку.

— Какого черта… — шепчет Джон, потирая лицо. Когда он бросает взгляд на часы, то видит, что на них только три часа ночи, и вдруг чувствует себя более уставшим, чем есть на самом деле. Он со стоном вылезает из постели и ищет одежду, которую можно было бы надеть.

Мобильный телефон Шерлока звонит, пока он зашнуровывает ботинки, и Джон уверен, что это Лестрейд.

\- Да, — говорит Шерлок, отвечая своим низким голосом. - Да, погоди минуту. Он, должно быть, еще неподалеку, я позвоню тебе, как только получу больше данных.

Джон ожидает, пока Шерлок завершит разговор, прежде чем спрашивает:

— Что случилось?

— Стивен Томпсон, тридцать пять лет. Лестрейд нашел его мертвую жену на супружеской кровати и двоих детей в состоянии шока, наверное, сыновья. Я бы не стал принимать дела, но его дом находится на 211, так что…

— О, понятно. Вторжение на _твою территорию_ , — Джон смотрит на кровать и вздыхает, отказываясь энную ночь от сна, и направляясь к шкафчикам. — Я возьму пистолет.

Кровавые следы тянутся из дома 211. Убийца испачкал свою обувь и оставил отпечатки ботинок после себя.

Шерлок ухмыляется, довольный глупостью этого человека, потому что это означает, что он вернется домой в ближайшее время, и следует за темно-красными следами на дороге.

— Он не мог уйти далеко, — говорит Шерлок, держа фонарик в левой руке. — Мы должны взять его прежде, чем он достигнет перекрестка, иначе это станет проблемой.

Джон вздыхает, кивая. Он смотрит на входную дверь квартиры, все еще открытую, и слышит крики детей — одному Богу известно, почему _это происходит_.

Шерлок поворачивается к Джону, его лицо вдруг становится серьезным.

— Полиция уже в пути, Джон. Бесполезно думать о них, сейчас, оставь это Лестрейду. Пойдем, — произносит Шерлок, идя вперед. Джон бросает еще один взгляд на входную дверь и вздыхает, пытаясь игнорировать плач детей.

Они слышат сирены в начале дороги.

Беспокойство охватывает сердце Джона, дюйм за дюймом, пока следы становятся все менее четкими — кровь начинает сохнуть, и мысль как можно скорее отыскать ублюдка так сильно бьется в его голове, что он чувствует приближение головной боли.

В нескольких ярдах от Бейкер-стрит есть маленький парк, где трава влажна от росы.

— Мы должно быть уже рядом с ним, — шепчет Шерлок, убирая фонарик и осматриваясь. В парке тихо, только мягкий шум ветра сквозит в ветвях деревьев. Джон почти уверен, что они ничего не найдут там — он не видел следов крови, идущих через парк, а если кто-то и прятался там, они бы уже нашли его.

— Джон, — зовет его Шерлок низким голосом. Он смотрит вдаль, перед собой, туда, где расположены качели и скамейки. – Там, — Шерлок поднимает руку, указывая в тень позади скамейки. Он видит человека, судорожно бьющегося на земле. Сердце Джона екает дурным предчувствием. Они медленно подходят, стараясь не шуметь.  
Но это очень тяжело, особенно когда вокруг — спящий Лондон, да еще внезапно утихнувший ветер. Нога наступает на веточку, она хрустит, и тень движется, наполняя криком воздух.

— Прочь от меня!

Он превращается в фантом человека, его бледное лицо покрыто каплями засохшей крови. Джон поднимает пистолет и целится в _опасный объект_ перед ними.

— Не подходите! — снова кричит мужчина, размахивая оружием. Шерлок поднимает руку, чтобы остановить Джона и не дать ему сделать то, о чем он потом пожалеет.

— Не двигайся, — кричит детектив, поднимая руку в сторону мужчины. Он может считать историю с его тела — зрачки в шоке расширены, его левая рука измазана в крови. Он, вероятно, попытался остановить кровотечение у жены, но, осознав, что натворил, сбежал из дома так быстро, как только он мог.

Прихватив пистолет.

— Все кончено. Просто оставайся на месте.

Он не ожидает, что ему подчинятся. И мужчина качает головой, целится в землю из пистолета и стреляет, прежде чем срывается в бег. Шерлок отпрыгивает назад от неожиданности, оглядываясь на Джона.

— Ты в порядке?

— В порядке, просто — беги!

Бросаясь в погоню по улицам Лондона, Джон чувствует, как адреналин плещется в его жилах, он сжимает пистолет так крепко, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Шерлок пытается остановить человека голосом, прежде чем тот сделает что-то еще, даже более скучное, чем убийство собственной жены.

В итоге мужчина сам загоняет себя в ловушку, забегая в тупиковый переулок.

Молчание — единственная вещь, окружающая их. Рука Джона затекла из-за того, что он сжимал пистолет.

— Ты не посмеешь, — шепчет он, направляясь к мужчине. Шерлок сказал, что он - отчаявшийся человек, который потерял работу и не видит иного способа продолжить жизнь, чем убийство собственной семьи, с инсценировкой жестокости, которая отведет от него подозрения. Джон холоден — он не слишком доверяет человеку с оружием — особенно если учесть, что терять ему уже нечего. Он задерживает дыхание, глядя на Шерлока, пытающегося подойти к мужчине.

— Положи пистолет на землю. Это действительно не поможет.

— Заткнись! — кричит он, размахивая оружием в воздухе. Джон снимает пистолет с предохранителя и делает шаг вперед, не отрывая взгляда от цели и готовый стрелять, чтобы помешать ему причинить еще кому-нибудь вред.

Шерлок поднимает руку, качая головой.

Откуда он все знает?

— Полиция будет здесь через минуту, Стивен. Ты действительно хочешь сесть в тюрьму и потерять шанс снова увидеть детей? Не очень хорошая идея, тебе так не кажется?

Мужчина качает головой, делая шаг назад. Он испугался, его зрачки невероятно расширены. Он реагирует на свое имя, дрожит и оглядывается в панике.

— А теперь, опусти оружие…

— Нет!

Джон не осознает, что происходит, пока не чувствует, как внезапно начинает гореть бедро. Шерлок выкрикивает его имя, но он не слышит, слишком занятый тем, чтобы прижать Шерлока к земле. Громкий шум, запах травы и пороха заполняют его ноздри, в то время как его нога пульсирует от боли. Шерлок держит его за плечи, когда второй выстрел грохочет в воздухе.

Глухой шум.

Шерлок поворачивает голову и видит кровь, льющуюся из головы Стивена. Он кусает губы от разочарования, прежде чем замечает, что Джон впился пальцами в его плечи.

— Джон! — окликает он друга. Джон пытается улыбнуться, но выходит какая-то гримаса.

-Думаю, меня подстрелили, — он натужно смеется, склонив голову в сторону раны. Слава Богу, пуля не застряла внутри, но плоть горит и кровоточит, – ох, блять.

— Ложись, — говорит Шерлок, снимая шарф и нежно нажимая Джону на плечи.

— Шерлок, я … Я в порядке, это просто…

Он не заканчивает предложение, зашипев от боли. Шерлок пытается быть как можно более осторожным, пока прижимает свой шарф к ранению и свободной рукой достает телефон. Джон слышит, как он с кем-то разговаривает, но скоро решает, что слишком устал, чтобы прислушиваться к диалогу, и ложится на землю, прикрыв рукой глаза.

— Они уже на подходе, Джон.

Дрожь в его голосе настолько сильная, что Джон практически ощущает ее вибрацию кожей.

— Шерлок, это просто царапина, не…

Но Шерлок не слышит его. Он прижимает свой шарф к его бедру, озираясь вокруг, и Джон может поклясться, что тот нервничает, но Шерлок никогда бы в этом не признался.

— Не волнуйся.

Шерлок сжимает губы в вымученной улыбке, качая головой.

— Я не беспокоюсь. Я знаю, что с тобой все будет в порядке.

Джон вздыхает и единственное, о чем он мечтает сейчас — это оказаться дома и лечь спать, и не волноваться о том, что происходит вокруг него. Он хочет забыть эти крики, забыть больные, панические глаза, и перекошенное от волнения лицо Шерлока, но больше всего — он хочет забыть боль в ноге.

Джон смотрит на шарф, измазанный его собственной кровью, и когда перед глазами начинают плясать белые пятна, он благодарит Бога за то, что Он позволяет ему отключиться, хотя бы на несколько минут избавив от боли и волнения, даря покой.

**3.**

Шерлок наклоняется над микроскопом, безостановочно фыркая и проклиная все, что делает. Джон все еще спит на диване, и на мгновение детектив зависает, глядя на доктора. Шерлок улыбается, слегка качая головой, прежде чем возвращается к своей работе: Грегсон едва не плача, передал ему полиэтиленовый пакет с прядью волос и еще парочкой улик, умоляя найти хоть что-то, что помогло бы взять ублюдка, поиздевавшегося над бедным ребенком, из-за которого коп не спит уже три дня. Грегсону вообще-то должно быть известно, что он — не волшебник, и не может сотворить чудо с теми крохами, что тот ему дал, надеясь, что он магическим образом считает с них всю историю жизни жертвы и ее обидчика.

За спиной слышится возня. Он поворачивается и видит зевающего Джона, потирающего уставшие и немного влажные со сна глаза.

— Привет, — говорит он, улыбаясь. Джон пытается сесть, снова зевая.

— Который час?

— Почти два часа ночи.

Он смеется, когда он слышит, как Джон стонет от досады.

— Почему ты не разбудил меня? — простонал он, кладя руки на лицо и нажимая ладонями на глаза. — Ночь насмарку.

— Ты, кажется, разочарован.

— Я расстроен. У меня работа завтра, и я действительно не могу провести всю ночь, глядя на тебя, мне нужно поспать.

— Ты спал, Джон. Нет необходимости…

— Я в ванную, — перебивает он соседа, выходя из комнаты.

Шерлок пожимает плечами и, в третий раз за несколько минут, возвращается к уликам. Ему интересно, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем Джон снова прервет его своими разговорами. Он должен освободиться от этой вещи до восхода солнца, потому что ему _уже становится скучно_ , а это по-настоящему не хорошо.

Он кладет руку на пакет для улик и делает анализ крови и еще какой-то жидкости, которую пока не может определить. Ему потребуется нечто большее, чем кучка мусора, чтобы решить это дело.

Он не замечает звука мягких шагов Джона. Он даже не замечает, что Джон оказывается позади него, когда в комнате становится темно и он чувствует ткань своего шарфа на глазах — он пахнет его одеколоном, с легкой горьковатой ноткой дыма, что делает этот аромат безошибочно узнаваемым.

— Джон? — зовет он, пытаясь заглянуть в его лицо, но Уотсон завязывает шарф на затылке, и это - единственный ответ, который он получает.

— Тихо, помолчи, — едва слышно шепчет Джон. — Встань.

— Что происходит?

Может, он хочет наказать его, за то, что Шерлок не разбудил его? Нет, Джон не будет этого делать, это не в его стиле, в противном случае, он получил бы больше, чем то, что происходит сейчас. Он повинуется, Джон держит его за плечи и мягко подталкивает:

— Не беспокойся, просто иди.

Он улыбается, успокоенный голосом Джона. Его поведение, кстати, совершенно ненормально. Шерлок прекрасно понимает, куда они направляются, потому что он знает квартиру как свои пять пальцев. Но Джон приводит его в его комнату, в ванную, а сейчас они уже стоят посреди гостиной и Шерлок до сих пор не знает, что на уме у Джона.

Шум. Дверь открываются, и слышится шаги еще одной пары ног — женщина, судя по звуку. Шорох пластика на столе, наполненного чем-то тяжелым, потому что дерево поскрипывает под его весом. Джон смеется за его спиной, и Шерлок чувствует внезапное желание сбросить шарф и посмотреть, какого черта делает Джон.

— Ты готов?

Кивок, и с глаз падает шарф. Он потерял дар речи, когда узрел, что находится на столе, за которым они обычно обедают.

— Я отправился в морг, и Молли сказала мне, что я могу забрать их. Знаю, ты любишь подобные вещи — кошелек или галстук было бы слишком примитивно для тебя.

Полиэтиленовый пакет содержит в себе пластиковую емкость с кровью, в которой плавают клочки плоти, и ампутированные руки, и ноги. Эта картина заставляет его почувствовать себя чертовски счастливым. 

— Так что ты можешь играть во Франкенштейна без похищения у Молли трупов.

Миссис Хадсон смеется, прикрыв рукой рот, и не отводя глаз от лица Шерлока, стараясь, чтобы, ни дай Бог, взгляд _не скользнул на стол_ и не коснулся страшной кровавой бойни на ее столе.

— С Днем Рождения, дорогой.

Он не мог бы пожелать себе лучшую семью.

**4.**

Соловьи поют за окном. Это первая ночь без дождя после серии гроз, которые обрушились на небо темными тучами и вспышками молний. Квартира погрузилась в тишину, и слышен лишь едва заметный шум — голос диктора из телевизора миссис Хадсон, который она забыла выключить перед сном. Джон поскуливает во сне от смутной боли, тревожащей его от шеи до локтя. Он медленно открывает глаза, глядя на свет фонаря на улице, который падает на мебель, стоящую в комнате. Он зевает, щуря глаза. Когда пытается поднести руку к плечу, понимает — что-то не так.

Он не может пошевелить руками.

— Что за… — шепчет он, опустив голову, чтобы попытаться увидеть, что сковывает его запястья.

Шарф Шерлока кажется коричневым, под оранжевым светом фонаря. Джон зависает в удивлении на мгновение, думая, что все еще спит, потому что, _откуда, черт возьми, здесь может оказаться шарф?!_  
  
— Шерлок?! — кричит он, пытаясь захватить ткань, чтобы ослабить узел. — Шерлок!

Он слышит звук его шагов, и с облегчением вздыхает. Ему приходит в голову, что это — всего лишь один из его глупых экспериментов. Может быть, он хотел проверить, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем у него на руках разовьется гангрена? Он, пожалуй, врежет ему по лицу, как только освободится, и к черту подтексты.

Дверь открывается и появляется Шерлок в _одном-единственном жилете_. И все.

— Что случилось?

— Что случилось?! Это я тебя хочу спросить, что, черт возьми, происходит? Я не чувствую рук!

Шерлок подходит, щелчок дверного замка являясь единственным звуком в комнате. Он, с едва заметной усмешкой на лице, поворачивает ночную лампу, направляя ее свет на своего соседа.

— И не почувствуешь в ближайшие полчаса.

Джон поднимает брови, а Шерлок снимает жилетку.

Этот человек невозможен.

— Не мог бы ты сказать мне…

— Увидишь.

Он бы очень хотел запротестовать, потому что плечи уже нехило ломит, но Шерлок прижимается своими губами к его губам, и любое возражение моментально тает. Шерлок прижался грудью к Джону и тот слегка изогнулся, чтобы ощутить все тепло от тела Шерлока. Ткань его пижамы настолько тонка, что линии его груди ясно проступают. Джон стонет в рот Шерлока, и язык детектива медленно ласкает его, пробуя и посасывая.

Он прикусывает нижнюю губу и слегка тянет ее, получая в ответ еще более глубокий стон — горячий и страстный. Шерлок разрывает поцелуй, когда решает, что не желает больше сидеть на краю кровати. Видя, как Шерлок устраивается над ним, Джон широко раздвигает ноги и обхватывает ими бедра Холмса, забывая на мгновение, что он связан. Деревянный столбик кровати слегка трещит, когда Джон тянет руки, чтобы прикоснуться к Шерлоку.

Он стонет от досады и позволяет голове упасть на подушку. Шерлок запускает руки под его рубашку.

— Если ты захотел дать волю своим инстинктам, мог бы просто _попросить_.

— Мне не нужно твое разрешение, — парирует Шерлок, облизывая свои губы — влажные и красные. — Помнишь? Эксперимент. — Рука скользит вниз по его груди, пальцы поигрывают с мягкими волосками, достигают пупка, и, наконец, замирают у паха. — И ты реагируешь довольно хорошо, Джон.

— Я бы в жизни не догадался, что у тебя есть какие-то кинки.

— Это не мои, — шепчет он ему в губы, и его язык нежно прикасаться к горячей коже. — Это твои.

Джон не замечает, как Шерлок вклинивается между его ног, как легко касается своими губами его глаз. Голос Джона хрипит, когда Шерлок стаскивает с него нижнее белье и отбрасывает в сторону - куда-то на пол.

— Ты бы никогда не признал это, но тебе нравится быть… скованным, — его губы целуют живот Джона, его язык чертит круги на коже. — Ты пробовал в армии и тебе понравилось. Но, вероятно, ты был напуган идеей доминирования, так что задавил в себе это желание, и забыл об этом. Я прав?

— Более или менее.

— Предсказуемо.

Шерлок улыбается ему, сжимая кожу между зубами. Соленый. Он облизывает губы и опускается вниз, пожирая Джона дюйм за дюймом. Эрекция Джона почти вжимается ему в шею, и Шерлок обхватывает его рукой, нежно сжимая уже повлажневший кончик.

— О Боже! — и это лучшее, что Шерлок мог бы пожелать услышать в этот момент.

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать, — шепчет он, сжимая член, затем лижет его. — Я могу сделать все, что захочу. Могу просто уйти и оставить тебя здесь тосковать, или просто буду смотреть на тебя и ждать, пока ты не начнешь умолять отсосать тебе, или трахнуть. Ты беспомощен, и каждый раз, когда говорю тебе об этом, ты все больше возбуждаешься.

Он наклоняется к нему, и член Джона касается его живота.

— Тебе это нравится, не так ли?

— Ты - мудак.

— Тоже мне, новость, — ухмыляется он в губы Джона. — Но сегодня твой счастливый день.

Джон выгибается, когда чувствует, как пальцы Шерлока давят на его вход. Ноги почти мгновенно раздвигаются еще шире, он приподнимает ягодицы, чтобы помочь Шерлоку войти в его тело. Он не хочет, чтобы Шерлок использовал пальцы, Холмс достаточно возбудил его, и его член напряжен до боли, поэтому он просто хочет освободиться от горящего чувства в животе.

— Ш…Шерлок…

— Терпение, Джон.

Шерлок сильнее проталкивает палец, свободной рукой лаская живот Джона. Уотсон чувствует дрожь, мурашки бегут по спине, и Шерлок не отрывает взгляда от его лица, но не стремится помочь ему — пальцы лишь глубже погружаются в него, и единственное, что он хочет сейчас — это закричать от удовольствия, но после это станет проблемой, ведь придется отвечать на неудобные вопросы миссис Хадсон. Лучше промолчать.

Он не хочет доставить Шерлоку никакого удовлетворения.

Проблема поднимает голову, когда его губы, влажные и теплые, касаются кончика его члена, и язык начинает лизать его. Джон сжимает руки в кулаки, пытаясь подавить желание, но взгляд становится пустым, когда Шерлок полностью берет его в рот, и он может прочувствовать его горло своей напряженной плотью.

— Б…Бож-же, — задыхается он, кусая нижнюю губу, чтобы удержать крик и терпит неудачу. Эта медленная, блядская пытка, когда этот рот обсасывает каждый дюйм его кожи. Джон сгибает ноги вокруг головы Шерлока, не задумываясь вдавливая его в себя. Когда Шерлок останавливается, Джон стонет от досады, но в этот момент, Шерлок входит в него и начинает двигаться.

Джон если бы мог, остался бы навсегда в этом мгновении. Он согласен быть связанным, не возражал бы против боли, сжигающей его мышцы. Он позволил бы Шерлоку _все, что тот хочет_ , только потому, что знает — он нигде не может быть в безопасности, кроме этих рук.

Потому что он безгранично доверяет ему.

Он концентрируется на каждом толчке Шерлока, низ живота сжимается от наслаждения. Если бы его руки не были бы связаны, он комкал бы в кулаках простыни, но сейчас, он лишь подается вперед бедрами. С раздвинутыми ногами, покрасневшими и распухшими от поцелуев губами, Джон выгибается и кончает с протяжным и громким криком, впиваясь зубами в свою нижнюю губу. Шерлок следует за ним спустя несколько толчков — он падает на его живот, не обращая внимания на следы удовольствия любовника на его животе. Он целует Джона в подбородок.

— Мы закончили?

— Не знаю. Может и нет.

Шерлок сумасшедший, но и сам Джон - едва ли меньше.

**5.**

Рабочая смена буквально уничтожила его. Три случая гриппа, беременная женщина с невыносимой болью в спине, старик с жутким случаем диареи… Головная боль, раскалывающая череп, заставляет его чувствовать себя слишком уставшим, чтобы жить. Такси останавливается напротив 221б, и расплатившись, Джон благодарит и идет к двери.

Его рука шарит в сумке, чтобы найти ключи. Луна сегодня ярко светит, так что поиск замочной скважины не занимает слишком много времени.

— Я дома, — негромко сообщает он, заходя в дверь, потому что миссис Хадсон, вероятно, спит. Тот факт, что он не слышит никаких звуков сверху, заставляет его почувствовать себя немного неуютно, но он уверен, что Шерлок там гипнотизирует микроскоп. Он медленно ступает, снимая куртку. В квартире нет света, и тишина начинает казаться странной, и почти раздражает.

— Шерлок?

Он нащупывает выключатель, и когда комната озаряется светом, раздражение перерастает в тревожность, едва не останавливая сердце. Кровь везде — на столе, на полу, несколько капель на стене. Он снова зовет Шерлока, но ответа нет. Он заглядывает в каждую комнату — должно же быть хоть что-то, что может подсказать ему, что случилось, но ничего не может найти. В панике, он ищет мобильный телефон и звонит первому человеку, который высвечивается в голове, пытаясь убедить себя, что, если бы что-то плохое случилось, Майкрофт уже позвонил бы ему.

Трое мужчин осматривают квартиру, пока Лестрейд опрашивает миссис Хадсон, слышала ли она хоть что-то.

— Я была на кухне, моя курица горела и… — говорит она, и ее голос прерывается. — Я ничего не слышала, ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать тревогу, я подумала, что Шерлок снова занят этими дурацкими экспериментами, которые он делает каждый раз, когда Джона нет дома…

Джон смотрит на миссис Хадсон с удивлением, но вскоре решает, что нет времени спорить о том, что делает Шерлок в их квартире, пока он на работе. Лестрейд качает головой и кладет руки ей на плечи.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Присядьте и выпейте чего-нибудь горячего, мы позаботимся о нем.

Она вздыхает и кивает, покидая комнату. Джон нервно дергает себя за волосы и вздыхает.

— С ним все будет в порядке, Джон. Не волнуйся.

Лестрейд должен быть прав. Нет никаких признаков взлома, записок, ничего такого…

— Мне нужно выйти отсюда, — шепчет он Лестрейду. Инспектор видит дрожащие кулаки, и слезящиеся глаза Джона. Слава Богу, в отличие от Шерлока, у него в запасе больший самоконтроль. — Почему он не позвонил мне?

— Может быть, у него не было времени. Возможно, на него напали и…

Он перестает говорить, ибо слова его подводят. Джон оборачивается и видит, что привлекло его внимание, и вдруг, единственное, что он хочет сделать, это хорошенько двинуть этому придурку в лицо.

— О, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, тряся двумя пакетами. — Я купил китайскую еду. Не благодари меня.

— Ты, ебаный…

Шерлок останавливается и смотрит на лицо Джона, игнорируя Лестрейда и синие огни проблесковых маячков полицейских машин, заполнивших всю Бейкер-стрит.

— Что случилось?

— _Ты, идиот, знаешь_ — удар настигает живот Шерлока — _насколько_ \- и еще один — _я переволновался за тебя?!_ — он толкает его, и молниеносно стискивает воротник Шерлока. — Есть идеи?!

— Я не понимаю…

Лестрейд достигает их прежде чем Джон успевает разбить Шерлоку лицо.

— Джон вернулся и обнаружил кровь в вашей квартире. Он подумал…

— Джон, о Боже, — Шерлок бросает пакеты на пол и снимает шарф, надевая его на шею Джону. — Я не убрался. Это не моя кровь. Это всего лишь эксперимент.

— Кровавый эксперимент, — повторяет он, изо всех сил стараясь не ударить его и не сломать ему нос.

— Кровавый эксперимент, — ухмыляется Шерлок отступая назад. Это не успокаивает Джона, и он все также настроен вмазать ему, но по крайней мере паника улеглась.

— Лучше бы тебе побеспокоиться о том, чтобы прибрать после себя в следующий раз, или я убью тебя собственными руками.

— Есть, сэр, — рапортует Шерлок, прежде чем сжать ладонями горячие щеки Джона и поцеловать его.

Прямо сейчас Джон ненавидит его невероятно сильно.

**+1**

Он уже потерял счет дням, которые прошли с того ужасного момента, когда Шерлок решил, что смерть — лучшее доказательство того, что он не подделка. Наступил сентябрь, он не помнит какой сегодня день, но, наверное, вторник, потому что миссис Хадсон уехала очень рано утром, а так она поступает уже в течение двух лет, и Джон почти уверен, что она пошла на рынок, чтобы заполнить холодильник — свой и его.

Он действительно не хотел вставать. Ноги налились свинцовой тяжестью, голова наполнилась мыслями, которые он хотел бы подавить. Он знает, что ему обязательно начнут звонить, если он не покажется на глаза хоть кому-то в течении нескольких часов, но, о Боже, он хочет только тишины, и какое-то время провести в одиночестве — почему все всегда говорят ему, что _он должен идти по жизни дальше_ , когда они прекрасно знают, что он не может перестать бесконечно транслировать в своей голове образ Шерлока, падающего с крыши Бартса?

Он стонет, доставая мобильный телефон. Часы сообщают ему, что уже почти обеденное время. Гарри три раза попыталась дозвонится ему между десятью и половиной двенадцатого, но он не был уверен, что хочет слышать ее голос. Он точно знает, что она скажет:

— Джон, ради Бога, вытащи свою гребанную задницу из этой квартиры.

Это звучит так легко… для всех, кроме него. Хорошо, что он не ожидает, что кто-нибудь будет в состоянии понять, что он переживает.

Он решает, что слишком залежался на своей кровати. Он отбрасывает простынь и ставит ноги на пол — холод пронизывает его мгновенно, достигая позвоночника. Он не будет завтракать, уже слишком поздно. Но хороший душ поможет ему проснуться, прежде чем он решит что-то пожевать. Покидая комнату, его взгляд падает на кресло, на котором он оставил кое-какие вещи Шерлока, которые Молли отдала ему после похорон.

— Думаю, что ты должен взять их, — сказала она прерывающимся голосом.

Он не хотел, но как мог сказать "нет" этой бедной девушке?

 _Шарф_ , с крошечным пятном крови, которое он так и не смог отстирать. Этот шарф словно живой, смотрит на него.

Ну, он вполне может выйти, и прогуляться немного, после обеда. Просто размять ноги. Может быть, навестит, кого-то, с кем не виделся уже несколько месяцев.

*****

— Я ненавижу тебя, — говорит он, подтягивая к груди испачканные травой колени. — Я даже не знаю какой сегодня день, а ты все равно так и не вернулся домой. Чего ты ждешь?

Неужели он действительно ожидает, что получит ответ? Он прикасается к надгробию, словно перед ним нечто сакральное.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? Я мог бы помочь, — его рука зарывается в шарф Шерлока, и он борется со слезами.

Шерлок посмеялся бы над ним, если бы был жив?

Небо раздражающе ясное.

— Миссис Хадсон плачет каждый день. Как и Молли. Я не видел Майкрофта с того дня, потому что, если бы встретил его, вероятно, убил бы, — он закрывает лицо руками, вздыхая. — Грег тоже паршиво себя чувствует. Думаю, что он считает себя ответственным за твое…

Его голос ломается, он сжимает губы, упорно не давая себе сорваться в рыдания. Он не может произнести это слово. Качает головой и смотрит на надгробие: _Шерлок_ — имя написано золотыми буквами, поэтому кажется слишком ярким и болезненным для глаз.

Он сжимает кулаки вокруг шарфа, и зарывается в него лицом.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — шепчет он, кусая губы.

Как же тяжело будет жить без него.


End file.
